Human Scum
by Cielag
Summary: Gary’s “death” taken from the snake’s point of view and takes place in the Amazon River in the Amazon Jungle. I wrote this fanfic wo seeing Anaconda first so I doubt it’s accurate.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Anaconda nor am I affiliated with the movie in any way, shape, or form. I am not making any money off this story but I am earning a grade on it. Please, this is just harmless fanfic with meaning so, don't freak out over it.

**P/L:** Gary's "death" taken from the snake's point of view and takes place in the Amazon River in the Amazon Jungle. I wrote this fanfic w/o seeing Anaconda first so I doubt it's accurate.

** Anaconda** 05. 21. 02

Human Scum

_Human scum_, _human scum_. Hithh, hithh. I drag my latest victim, _human scum_, into the depths of the murky water. Out of reach, out of sight.

As I come out of the water, I spy yet the last of the _human scum_ standing on his sinking boat. His eyes are wide in fear, his mouth slightly open as he holds me in his sight. He is trembling from my massive size and my never relenting desire to kill all the treacherous _human scum_; including him.

This _human scum_, frozen in fear, his wispy blonde hair blocking his blue eyes, stares bewilderedly at me. Maybe he has no clue what is about to happen to him. Perhaps he already knows and has accepted his fate. After all, his buddies and companions I have already vanquished from the Amazon and now finally, he is the last. But soon, dear _human scum_, you will cease to exist.

Have no fear as I slither onto your boat, crushing it so it sinks lower and lower into the forbidding water. Let me come closer _human scum_. Let me come within reach of your ankle, or maybe your hand so that I can sink my teeth into your flesh and pull you into my coils.

I'll let you run, after all, your desire is to live, as do we all. And as a reasoning creature I can sense your longing for life and an end to this on going battle. You run to the opposite end of the ship only to discover that you have only two options: the watery route to the shore ten feet away (you would never make it, even if you tried), or submit yourself to my vengeful ways.

This boat is sinking _human scum_. What is your big decision? Surely you do not believe that a wood paddle will keep me at bay! Sure you hit me squarely on the head, but your paddle will break and I'll continue on my way. _Human scum_, why pick up another for it will end just as soon as the latter. _Human scum_, why try? You will only die in the end, why bother? Is life this important to you?

If life had been going your way, why did you help in the murder of my mate? Why did you and the rest of that _human scum_ of yours decide that my mate had to die? Was it because of a couple of live stock and a few accidental kids were swallowed? Who in your self righteous _human scum_ civilization declared himself "God" and was granted the gift of choosing who gets to live and who has to die?

Fear not _human scum_. Your time will shortly end. You will take your wretched place amongst your other _human scums_ in the depths of hell. Run no longer for you have no where else to run. I have you; you're trapped. My fangs have deeply sunk into your shoulder and no matter how hard you try, you cannot escape.

Around your frail and shivering body my coils wrap tightly. The entire twenty-six feet of me keeps you ensnared. I have enough of you revealed so that I may leer into your terrified blue eyes and glare at my mate's assassin. You, you horrible _human scum_, you are the last to die. And with your passing your _wretched human scum_ civilization will forget you, your friends, and me. You no longer exist.

Hush now, don't fret for your fate has already been sealed. Your life has been placed between my coils, my rings of life and death. Don't look so pale nor cast your frightened eyes in my merciless suns. My mate never looked afeard when your treacherous _human scum_ sent a harpoon through his heart and a six inch dagger through his brain. Be a warrior human scum, have no fear. All creatures die one day or another. Today is as good as any day.

How now that moist gathers around your eyes. Seems to me as if you are afraid of death. Fear not. Perhaps I'll make this death of yours a lot easier, a lot quicker, and virtually painless. Since your part in my mate's ultimate destruction was rather small and uneventful, I'll grant you with a quick end.

First, let me unhinge my jaws to open it wider than it normally is allowed. Then your head will I fix within my jaws, my fangs resting over your eyes but only on the surface. No pain has come nor will any follow. In one motion, one twist, one snap, you're done.

Wait, what's this? Why cannot I finish what I have been set to do? Is it because this _human scum_ has remained silent; unlike his previous fellows who cried and screamed, fighting their death every way? Why was this one so different? Why can't I simply turn my head sharply so that his neck would snap and his life would be over? What has stopped me?

Why do I hesitate? I can taste his salty hair on my tongue. Just one twist away! One jerk; one simple movement! But why can't it be done? Have I been harmed by a _human scum_? No, I have not; I am untouched. No _human scum_ is within sight. So why am I taking my jaws off of this treacherous _human scum_? Why am I peering at him with curious eyes instead of hate and anger?

What's this that he's speaking? His eyes are closed and he's saying a prayer.

"Please God let Denise reach the villages safely. Don't let her die."

This human scum has emotion? Well, now that I think about it, I remember how I had once seen the two _human scums_ together in the darkness of the jungle. They were softly talking to one another, as if tenderly. I remember seeing passion shining in their eyes as they kissed one another lovingly on the lips. That was the last night I saw the two spend together. The next day my mate seized Denise and dragged her into the murky waters. I saw my mate let go of the female when this _human scum_ tried valiantly to save his lover. The following morning, this _human scum_, full of bitter anger, set out with the poacher and his scummy horde to find my mate and end his existence.

How can I forgive the unforgivable? All the _human scums_ involved must die. Their crime is far too great to take pity! I must squeeze tighter, get him to stop praying. Now he gives a cry. Have I squeezed him too tightly? I am sure that if I were to wring him any tighter I just might break him! Why am I concerned? After all, don't I want these deceitful _human scums_ to suffer in agony? Let me crush him under my unyielding powers and let him grind away to nothing!

What's this? Another voice coming at me from the closest bank! It is the female human! The same one I had seen this _human scum_ caressing with the night prior to this day! This female, Denise, calls for the _human scum_; to me she also speaks.

"Please have mercy on him," Denise cries. My eyes narrow to slits and I flick my tongue out at her. Denise continues, "he has done nothing to you except try and save me."

I give her a piercing glare and again flick my tongue out at her. Who was she to tell me to have pity? Her wretched _human scum_ kind should have had pity on my mate. After all, my mate had released her, leaving her half drowned and letting this _human scum_ come find her. My mate had pity for these _human scums_. Now their kind destroyed him. Why shouldn't I end this one's life just like he wiped out my mate's existence.

I quickly wrap my jaws around my captive _human scum_ and give a slight squeeze. Both humans give a cry: this one, for the fractured ribs I've no doubt delivered to him and Denise cries out for her lover's pain. A delightful hithh comes from deep within my throat. Revenge will be sweet. This _human scum_ will die, and then I'll kill the last remaining _human scum_.

Again Denise calls to me, walking in the water with her hands held in a religious manner. My eyes flick her way and I peer at her curiously. Why has she adopted the Amazonian tribe's way and is pleading to me as if I was a goddess?

"Please," Denise cries, "Let him go! We can do no more harm to you. We were only searching for a lost Amazonian tribe so we could film them. We had no idea we would be taken hostage and forced along to find and kill you."

Interesting this all was. My grip loosens on the _human scum's_ body and I take my jaws from his head. I no longer feel life in this human's body.

"I beg of you, let him go!"

I cast my eyes on Denise. I wanted to kill her and the human scum I was holding. But then, what would that solve? Killing them wouldn't bring my mate back. You can't fix the past, but you can certainly learn and make corrections for the future. My mate's murderer was already dead. I had killed him awhile ago. These two didn't do anything to harm my mate or myself. They had only helped the ones they loved to escape with their life.

Life, a fantastical word. My mate had given Denise a second chance at life; not knowing whether or not leaving her in the Amazon river through the night would finish her off or if this human scum would ever find her. But still, my mate had given Denise a second chance at life; so must I.

I must give these wretched souls a second chance. They had come looking for a lost Amazonian tribe and got more than what they bargained for. The real culprit lay at the bottom of the river, rations for the piranhas. I must give them both a second chance like my mate before me. I can kill no longer. The lust no longer dwells in my veins. I am not in the murdering vein. I have hesitated way to long and I have stared into the pleading eyes of my adversaries for so long of a time that I no longer feel the necessity of their deaths.

I must let go and let live. They have nothing to harm me with nor do they even intend on inflicting any more pain. I must let go and let live. Letting go, and let fall the past hatred I have felt for them. And let fall, the lifeless human whom I've had in my steadfast grip for the past half-hour.

His eyes are closed, his hands limp. He moves none or even tries to do so. His head rests limply on my cold scales. Had I released him to late? Had I already cut the thin string of life that had kept him alive before? I myself alone had taken up the scissors and made the final cut. Life no longer flows through his colorless face. I believe he is dead.

I unravel my coils and gently slide from the boat, letting the human slip unconsciously to the floor. I back away into the water and give the boat some space. I keep my distance, not wanting Denise to think that I am setting a trap.

As I gaze into her grief-stricken eyes I see the same love for the human that I had for my mate. I wish my mate had had a second chance like I had given her. I guess we are now the same, sharing in the sorrow of a lost loved one. How horrific my crime was against her. I killed out of anger and hate. Now neither of us have our lover.

How shameful I now feel knowing that her lover did I between my own angered coils I did squeeze the life out of. Nothing has resulted in either of our losses. No joy or comfort in vicious victory. I am as bad as the poacher who delivered the fatal blows to my dearly beloved. How shameful I feel for being merciless.

I watch Denise wade out to the boat and climb in, her eyes glistening with tears. I hear her call the human's name once she reached him. I hear her call, "Gary! Gary! Please wake up! Gary! Gary!"

Each time she gives a cry it is more painful and more desperate. It is too much to bear. Let the boat sink and drown them both. I cannot stand suffering any more. And to think that I had caused this! Myself alone I had caused the agony in which Denise bears in the loss of her loved one.

Maybe if I submerge my head underwater so I will not hear the crying. But alas, in my mind her voice carries. I lift my head above the water and eye the boat with distaste. I listen for more weeping, but I hear none. All I hear is rejoiceful sobs. I want to get a closer look but I fear that my presence might startle them even more.

Denise rises and with her help, the human that I had previously ensnared slowly stands. He is weary, but none-of-the-less alive. Dazed but certainly not dead. I watch them help each other across the short distance to the shore where they are met by a local Amazonian fishermen who had spotted the sinking boat.

The humans are safe now. Soon to be off to wherever that they came from. As the fishing boat pulls into the Amazon river I catch my last glimpse of the two humans that had escaped death by the mercy of a snake. I meet Denise's gaze with appreciation and gratitude. When I cast my doubtful eyes on the very victim I had nearly suffocated, I was surprised to see that he was giving me the same appreciation and gratitude prayer that Denise had been giving me.

I watch the boat disappear around the river bend before I began to slink into the depths of the Amazon River. For the rest of my life never did I think I would ever see those humans again. +


End file.
